Plans
by SchrodingerAspect
Summary: No one really does plan for everything.  HG Wells thoughts during second and third season.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

Disclaimer: This is my first Warehouse 13 fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters of the show as they are product of Syfy. This is HG Wells' reflection of the events of season 2 (and possibly 3) from her place of incarceration.

**Chapter 1: Plans**

I hadn't really planned on ending the world.

Yes, I know that Artie and all those at Warehouse 13 think it was a long elaborate plan. But my only plan was to discover a new world, a better world. A world where women and cultures and lifestyles were respected rather than judged. A world that my Christina would have loved.

All those years stuck in torment, reliving the past and thinking of the future, designing new inventions – I swear some years I just recited all I learned about physics! If I had been in my right mind, I would never have been bronzed. But I didn't care. I only wanted to stop and think after my death wish caused another to be slain in my place. I remember finding the piece to the Minoan trident and how Sam took the arrow intended for me. And the Reagents were so willing to experiment with my life and I hated them for allowing me the choice of my time machine. But I didn't know about Warehouse 2 until an Agent assigned to the Bronze Sector would sit for hours by my statue and ponder about its location, talking to himself or me directly (I think he was a fan of my work) and I was grateful he gave me something else to think about. Somehow I knew that he would be back someday. But I never used all my years of incarceration to plan an elaborate payback scheme against the Reagents or to end the world; I just craved my freedom and clung to the hope that the future would heal my wounds.

But alas, nothing really goes as planned.

When James first awakened me he did not tell me much about this world. He was too obsessed with Warehouse 2, in which he wanted to sell the artifacts to the highest bidder to wreak havoc on Artie for God knows what reason. He lured me into his plan with my curiosity for the warehouse 2 artifacts and in my pride for all my inventions – I had really wanted to use my Imperceptor Vest so I could finally become invisible. And that is when I learned about antimatter and James had to fill me in on the world wars and atomic bombs. I could not fathom that this had occurred while I was bronzed. That men, when figuring out the atom, would choose destruction first, well, it fueled the fire I already had how men have ruined the world. I remember ranting about this as those 2 agents handcuffed me to chair and ransacked my home.

Ahh, Myka. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. There was a spark; an instant connection between us that I wished could have saved me. But I digress….

Once my invisibility vest worked, I entered the Escher vault and retrieved the only things I've ever called my own – my ring, locket, and compact. Seeing Christina's image shook me to the core, and reminded me of why I wanted to be in the future. I realized that I couldn't let James admit his scheme or his plans for me, so I killed him when I returned from the vault. I had killed before in ways to assuage the vengeance in my heart, but I had been a statue for so long that killing was nothing for me; I felt no emotional resonance for a practical solution to a problem.

I took what was mine, I killed James, and I left to discover this new world of my future. I decided to leave my power of invisibility to the warehouse; this time, I wanted to be visible in the world. I went back to London and my lawyers – the world still required currency – and when there were no Agents waiting on me this confirmed my belief that my records within the warehouse were lost or deleted or only privy to the Reagents. I couldn't live in my original home, so I decided to get a flat in Paris, close to my Christina. I still couldn't bring myself to visit her as the tip of the trident on her casket would remind me of my madness. So instead I set out to learn everything I could about the world.

For two weeks I traveled Europe's cities – absorbing the culture both new and old, and shopping (of which I was so pleased to see pants and suits for women!). I was glad to see lovers of all genders and cultures holding hands and being able to love freely. But I was devastated about world wars and Hitler and concentration camps, and all the poverty and violence that still surrounded these beautiful cities. The world was loud and complicated, and it seemed if people were too busy thinking of themselves. People here were conflicted about America, so I went back to the country of my imprisonment and found a culture less refined and even more self-obsessed. The majority of power was still in the hands of white men, and the church still spewed hate and intolerance for love that did not agree with doctrine. There was no Utopia, no enlightenment, and I longed for the days of discovery as a Warehouse agent. I had essentially traveled through time to find the world I had already written about. And this future was set just as the past was set – a fact that I had painfully learned to endure. I couldn't sleep and sometimes found myself standing against the wall as a statue – my mind locked in a trance of darkness. The only thing that was making me remotely happy was my inventions; so I set out to finish making my grappler and realizing again my love of science and discovery. I knew then I would not last in this world without being a part of the warehouse. How ironic that I needed to go back into the place that destroyed me.

So I went to the house where James first took me after my de-bronzing. I found files there on the agents that were associated with Artie Nielsen. Not surprisingly, I was intrigued by Agent Myka Bering as I read through her file. She was a woman in a man's world such that I had been once, and I knew somehow that she was my ticket back in.

So I waited and followed until I could get Agent Bering alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Amino Acids

Disclaimer: This is my first Warehouse 13 fanfic. I don't own any of the characters of the show as they are product of Syfy. This is HG Wells' reflection of the events of season 2 (and possibly 3) from her place of incarceration.

**Chapter 2: Amino Acids**

My second time to meet Myka was intense. It was invigorating to be in the presence of such a powerful woman that was smart, tough, and beautiful. I had always been the aggressor with my women lovers, but Myka's intensity and strength made me swoon. We had an instant connection and I know she felt it or I would have received a bullet within minutes of meeting again. I remember exclaiming that I wasn't a killer and being mocked for it, but I knew they could never understand what being a statue had done to me.

After providing a diversion, I followed Myka and the young girl and witnessed their interaction. It reminded me of how my Christina needed encouragement when she first started horseback riding. Myka knew which buttons to push to help her young protégée succeed. I realized how observant she was to others & knew I needed to get her alone so that she could read the truth in my eyes of why I had to return to the warehouse. As I walked away amidst all the noise of this new world, I pondered my obsession with this Agent Bering.

And then she spotted me at the scene of the crime. Agent Bering pursued me, suspicious and angry and yet curious about my motives. Once again I was amazed by the secrecy of the warehouse; how their agents were so intent on my capture, yet still ignorant of the truth. I tried to connect with Myka using the story of her recruitment, but it made her angrier and I knew then that we were more alike than different. I was impressed she knew about cavorite; she must be fan of my stories that Charles had taken credit for. When she grabbed my locket, my first instinct was to get it back – this was my Christina and no one had the right to take her from me! But I surprised myself and was honest with Myka about my intentions. Then I saw the car and I reacted using my grappler. I admit it did feel nice to be so close to woman again and feel her curves against me, but all too soon suspicion returned. But with the doubt I also got a smile and a compromise, and I knew then I could prove myself to this woman and get back to the warehouse – the only place I might keep my sanity.

I found it amusing that Agent Bering could not pick a lock. And even more that of all things she could have asked about, she chose the grappler first! I had won over her intellect at least, now I only needed to gain her trust. When she asked again about my bronzing, I did not want to see pity replace the awe in her eyes so I chose an ambiguous answer. As I looked over her shoulder at the metal rectangle of data (or computer as I now call it), I smelled her scent of lilacs. The sexual tension was palpable and I knew then that my attraction was not one-sided.

When Myka broke the news of my involvement to her protégée, the young girl with the strange hair was not happy. She kept mentioning Artie having a heart attack. Finally, she sauntered over with an introduction and I mentioned how beautiful her name is and she replied with a snarky _"my name means lame."_ I did not know how exactly to respond as my Christina never lived to be a youth of this age, and the children seem different in this world. But Myka reminded us of the importance of finding the artifact, so we decided to go back to the original scene of combustion: the gym.

The gym lead us to the Boiling Point Plant. And when Agent Bering referred to me as a fellow agent, I felt giddy with the possibility that I could return to some normalcy. I was so proud that I could help as my identification of the artifact sped up Myka's deductions of what was happening with the factory. And then Claudia arrived and in opposite to her name's meaning, well, things got very exciting.

Amino acids. Yep, as soon as I saw Claudia mutating, my scientific mode kicked in and I was minutely thankful for all the reviewing I had done while bronzed. My time with Dr. Moreau had been frightfully educating and I realized once again that science was my only real connection to this world. Indeed, it appeared that amino acids hadn't changed during my imprisonment. Gerald took me to his lab and reviewed the chemistry of the boiling point drink. By the end of his explanation, I had a basic idea of an antidote that would slow down the rapid protein production. Reversing the mutation was the hard part, and once again if I hadn't been bronzed, I don't think I could have so easily recalled all my lessons with Dr. Moreau and saved Claudia's life. As I looked into Myka's eyes after giving Claudia the antidote, I saw a flicker of trust. As I left them to their moment, I decided that this trust deserved my coveted grappler as a reward.

And then I went to the library and read everything I could about amino acid research that I had missed during my bronzed years. And to my satisfaction, they hadn't changed at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Death, We Meet Again

Disclaimer: This is my first Warehouse 13 fanfic. I don't own any of the characters of the show as they are product of Syfy. This is HG Wells' reflection of the events of season 2 (and possibly 3) from her place of incarceration.

**Chapter 3: Death, We Meet Again**

I spent a month obsessed with the scientific progress of this generation. I finally gained some rudimentary skills on the computer. I even bought my first cell phone, which essentially was a smaller version of a Farnsworth. I also bought a gun, as violence was still an answer in this world. I found that all the information and data one could ever read was located freely on the internet (awful name), along with some other unsavory things that a lady wouldn't have looked at. But I was a statue for a longer time than I ever was a lady and that is all I'll say on this topic. I also tried to scrounge up any data I could about possible artifacts. I actually found two already – okay, my compact didn't count, but I did notice a lot of weird activity in Russia (two prison guards killed by what looked like croquet balls). I was a sponge for any knowledge or substance to keep me awake. Sleeping was so difficult, the darkness descended more readily and I feared of being still. I didn't belong in this world; I didn't know how I could begin to live again. To pass the nights, I reviewed forgotten languages and worked on new inventions, but ultimately I knew I needed to get back to my real home. I pondered sometimes if I should look for Warehouse 2 and follow James' plan, but I had no idea where he hid the map of its' possible location. So instead, I went to Russia.

Russia was still cold and smelled of cheap vodka and desperation. After spending time in Moscow where three deaths resembled the torture of the Spanish Inquisition, I realized the only explanation was the chain of Tomás de Torquemada. I was surprised an agent had not been dispatched, but Russia is a hard place to identify any distinctive suffering, especially with a killer cold climate (for example, any artifact that could make you freeze to death or break every bone in a body would be very hard to distinguish in Siberia). I thought about calling Agent Bering with a tip, but I was suspicious of this Artie– from all James told me of him, I knew he was once a Russian spy and somehow connected to what was happening.

I followed the trail of corpses to Washington, D.C. Every victim I saw surrounded me with death and the vengeance of the chain's wielder reminded me of my own hand at torturing the men that murdered my Christina. In every face I could almost feel his hatred as he took their lives in the worse possible way. And when I finally had to sleep, the nightmares returned. The only connection I seemed to have with the world was death. I almost made it in time to prevent his latest victim when I stumbled upon the Warehouse 13 agents again. I narrowly escaped their vision. I followed them to the funeral when I saw Agent Bering leave the group. The look on her face….it reminded me how death is our true master. Being bronzed was a type of living death, and the darkness within was always threatening to return. Once again I felt my hold on sanity weaken and knew if I could connect with Myka- the woman, not the agent- then I might be able to gain back some control.

I approached her from behind to begin an awkward conversation. Once again this Artie held her trust when he very well might be her betrayer. I was angry and frustrated. Didn't they understand how useful I could be to them? But all Myka wanted to know was about the past and my reason for being bronzed. So I told her as much of the truth as I could, including speaking of the madness within that asked to be bronzed. I did not tell her that when I asked, I didn't' know I would be awake while immobile; somehow the Regents failed to mention this fact. They saw an opportunity to experiment and I was so willing to throw my life away for a better future. I no longer saw the warehouse as a place of miracles. And when Sam died due to my recklessness, I wanted to strike back at death; so I let my madness ask for a time machine. Somehow Myka understood this. There was an undeniable connection between us and as I walked away I wondered if she could somehow tether me to this world. I wasn't watching where I was going and stumbled into a man taking pictures. Our eyes met and his dead gaze of controlled rage identified him as the wielder of the chain. As he ran away, I was so glad I put a tracker on Myka…I did not want this man anywhere near her.

I followed the deadly photographer to the NSA building. I once again failed to stop him, but I took his calling card from the body. This world of cameras would undoubtedly alert my presence to Artie, and Myka would have no choice but to share where I was staying. I quickly returned to the Archer and left the card in the Bible on the nightstand. I then checked into the very next room and waited for them to arrive. My heart cheered when Myka defended me. With my bargaining chip I found out I was right and all this suffering was due to Artie. However, after our conversation, I knew that this man so bent on revenge was too young to be this Alexander. So I gave the "family" hint to help them figure out the connection. And then I followed Myka's tracker back to where it all began: Moscow.

I watched from afar as Artie explained why he could never go back home and mingle with his family. I realized that Artie and I share a past of darkness, and because of this he would never let me into his sanctuary. When you cannot forgive yourself, you cannot ever really forgive anyone else. I may have saved Myka and Claudia, and even if I saved Artie, he would never allow my existence. But I still had to try. I could not stand by as a statue anymore.

Once again, I arrived too late to help. As I followed Myka and her annoying partner from the safe house, I was so distracted by her beauty that I let Pete sneak up on me. But it was time to play my cards and when I found that Artie had been abducted, I knew there wasn't much time. Myka genuinely asked for my help, regardless of what Artie wanted, and I let them in on the family connection of Alexander. My ego was elevated once again when my invention was used to track Artie. Now, two of his agents could no longer deny my usefulness.

Alexander's son grew up in hate of the man that ruined his father, his family name. I understood hate. The fires of vengeance never flame out too quickly, the need to calm the madness within too great to prolong satisfaction of revenge. Artie would try to reason with his captor, but I knew the chain had already taken the son's soul long before. I knew their exact location when I heard Artie's scream - I had heard many similar screams before, well, caused them actually. I separated myself from Myka and Pete as I understood this man and did not want Myka to witness my true darkness.

I found Artie hanging as a lamb to the slaughter. But the son was nowhere in sight, but he wouldn't be gone long. Artie was still alive, and he tried to warn me. As I turned to face the son, I saw recognition in his eyes, but he never gave me time to explain our connection. And then I felt cold like I never have before.

The air I kept breathing seemed to crystallize my lungs. My legs immediately went numb and I couldn't stop shivering. I felt the blackness descend, and I fought death as I had fought my Christina's murderers so long ago. I could not go back to the stillness, the quiet. But the coldness kept spreading to all my limbs and seeped into my mind. The last statement I heard was Artie telling this man to let me die. And the hate within me burned. Once again a man of power thought my life was expendable! The hate awoke the vengeance of my heart and I aimed my weapon at Artie. _At least he would die with me_, I thought as I pulled the trigger.

But fate had other plans. Instead my bullet freed Artie, who then saved my life. But I was always quick to give an answer that proved my intelligence, even if it was all hindsight. When Myka and Pete arrived, they saved us again. As I watched the son fall, I wondered if Artie would do the same to me or let me return to the warehouse with some dignity. But as soon as we were alone again, he indeed used the Telsa. If only my hand holding the pistol had not trembled from the cold.

I awoke in a vehicle. My hands were cuffed and I had a headache. I sighed with frustration but I knew that all roads ended here – a decision would be made. If the Regents did not reinstate me as an agent, well this time I would ask for death. As I looked out upon the desert, I wondered if I could view death as a friend rather than an enemy – if I was ready to embrace the end. I wonder if I would see my Christina or be condemned to a hell by a God I refused to believe in. I felt the bronzer was my hell and surely I may have suffered enough for a God of mercy. But the only answer to these questions was to give death victory over me.

The vehicle finally stopped and I was taken to a room, where 5 men and 2 women in suits sat at around a table. They explained they would hear my case, but would give me a few days to recover. I was taken to a small room or cell if you like since it had a guard, where I cleaned up. But I never slept. I lied awake and thought of Alexander's son. Could he be redeemed? Would Artie try to make amends? And then I thought of beautiful Myka and wondered if she would put in a good word for me. Pete and Claudia were wild cards and I knew where Artie stood, but if Myka abandoned me to this fate then maybe it's time to welcome death as an old friend.

Finally, I was summoned before the Regents. I was confident that I could be redeemed and a hundred years of being a statue made it very difficult for them to read my expressions. Apparently, Mr. Kasan, the man in charge, felt that bronzing should never have been used as an experiment. Eventually, they all agreed to grant my request of reinstating me as a warehouse agent. I felt the madness completely dissipate with this decision. As I arrived at Warehouse 13 and saw Myka's smile at my presence, it was the first time I felt at home since I had been de-bronzed. Even Artie's derision would not affect me.

I had a purpose now, and who needed death when I had Myka Bering as a friend.


End file.
